Roger Lemli
Ensign Roger Lemli was a 23rd century Starfleet officer. He was assigned to the between 2267 and 2269, under the command of James T. Kirk. Starfleet service Lemli served in the operations division aboard the Enterprise, performing the duties of engineer and security officer during the historic five-year mission . By stardate 4729.4, he held the rank of ensign. ( ) He enjoyed listening to contemporary music of the 2260s, much to the disappointment of Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, the chief engineer. ( ) During breaks from duty, he socialized with his shipmates in a bar. ( ; ) On his first assignment, he was posted to the engineering station on the bridge on stardate 3468.1 when the Enterprise was caught and held in a force field by an alien claiming to be the Greek god Apollo. ( ) He assisted Scott in the main engineering room and fixed the warp drive after the space probe Nomad tampered with it on stardate 3541.9. ( ) He returned to the engineering station on stardate 4040.7 when the starship orbited the planet 892-IV. ( ) He assisted Lieutenant Kyle in the transporter room on stardate 4202.1 and beamed the damage control party over to the and back during the battle with the "planet killer". ( ) He beamed up the landing party during a medical emergency on stardate 4211.4, after Commander Spock was wounded by gunfire from a hostile tribe on the planet Neural. ( ) He was assigned to the security team aboard Deep Space Station K-7 on stardate 4523.3. He briefly encountered Cyrano Jones and helped end a bar brawl between the Klingons and the Enterprise crew. Later, he was enjoying a game in the tribble-infected recreation room against a Yeoman. ( ; ) On the next mission, he beamed Kirk, Spock and Doctor Leonard McCoy to meet Bela Okmyx on the surface of Sigma Iotia II on stardate 4598.0. ( ) He was in the engineering room when a group of Kelvans hijacked the starship and temporarily neutralized and reduced him into a small dehydrated porous cuboctahedron solid on stardate 4658.9. He was restored after Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Scott regained control of the Enterprise. ( ) He beamed aboard Commodore Bob Wesley to the Enterprise on stardate 4729.4 when the M-5 computer was installed on the vessel. ( ) He was part of the security detail for the Arret landing party on stardate 4768.3. When Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Doctor Ann Mulhall beamed over to the planet, Sargon prevented him from joining along. ( ) He was in the transporter room with Lieutenant Leslie and was rendered unconscious by Gary Seven during the time traveling mission to 1968. ( ) He was the communications officer on stardate 4842.6 when Spock was in temporary command of the Enterprise on a mission to deflect an asteroid from colliding with the planet Amerind. ( ) He escorted the Romulan commander to the bridge after she beamed aboard with Spock on stardate 5027.3 and witnessed the bridge crew's successful evasion of the three Romulan battle cruisers. ( ) He shadowed Mary Janowski after the Enterprise rescued the orphans of the Starnes Exploration Party on stardate 5029.5. He was posted by the turbolift doors on the bridge when the orphans temporarily hijacked the starship. ( ) On stardate 5121.5, the Vians created an illusion of Lemli and Scott outside a research station on the surface of Minara II in an attempt to trick Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and the empath Gem. ( ) He was stunned unconscious on stardate 5431.4 when the Eymorg appeared and removed Spock's brain. ( ) When Kirk discovered an assassination plot against Ambassador Kollos on stardate 5630.7, he teamed up with Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Leslie in response to the threat and ensured that no harm came to the Medusan ambassador. ( ) On stardate 5693.2, he attended a memorial service for Kirk when the Enterprise was ensnared in a Tholian web. He restrained a crewman who had succumbed to the effects of the interphase and led him to sickbay ( ) He witnessed Kryton commit suicide in main engineering after the Elasian guard sabotaged the Enterprise s dilithium crystal converter assembly. ( ) He escorted Kang and his surviving Klingon crew when they were confined to the lounge on Kirk's orders. ( ) He joined the landing party on Scalos while the Enterprise investigated a mysterious distress call from the unseen Scalosians on stardate 5710.5. ( ) He was stunned by Doctor Sevrin's ultrasonic waves when his followers seized control of the Enterprise and headed for the planet Eden on stardate 5832.3. ( ) He was miniaturized and placed into temporary stasis by Flint on stardate 5843.8. After Kirk's successful plea, he was restored to normal. ( ) He was posted as a security guard at the Elba II asylum on stardate 5718.3 and observed Garth of Izar's successful medical treatment by Governor Donald Cory. ( ) He saw Lieutenant Mira Romaine faint on the bridge when the Enterprise encountered the Zetarians on stardate 5725.3 and was at the engineering station when the ship approached the planetoid Memory Alpha. ( ) On stardate 5730.2, he was on the bridge and attempted to apprehend Lokai of Cheron under Kirk's orders. When the attempt failed, he fired a phaser at him but was unsuccessful because of a protective shield surrounding both Lokai and Bele. ( ) He saved the lives of Kirk, McCoy, and Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu when he fired his phaser on the Kalandan outpost's computer and disabled the replicas of . ( ) After the Enterprise made initial contact with an Excalbian replica of Abraham Lincoln on stardate 5906.4, Kirk signed his PADD. ( ) He was present at Spock's court martial on stardate 5928.5. He was ordered to bring Doctor Janice Lester to testify, not knowing that she had already switched her body with Kirk's through a life-energy transfer machine. After Spock, McCoy, and Scott were sentenced to death for the charge of mutiny, he escorted them and Lester, who still had Kirk's persona, to the brig. ( ) Memorable quotes * In , Lester, while possessing Kirk's body, turns to Lemli at Spock's court martial. :Janice-as-Kirk "Mister Lemli, have Doctor Janice Lester brought here." :Lemli: "Aye, sir." Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (as an illusion only) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** Background information Roger Lemli was played by Roger Holloway, a regular extra who appeared in the second and third seasons of the ''Original Series''. Holloway did not receive onscreen credit for the role and had one brief line of dialogue in , the final episode. The recurring character did not have a set identity until Scott referred to him as "Roger" in , the same first name as Holloway. Kirk addressed him clearly as "Mister Lemli" in and , although the captain referred to him less clearly in . Kirk referred to him just by rank, "Ensign", in . According to the , Lemli was a reference to the daughters of William Shatner and his production company Lemli Music. The name was a combination of the first names of Shatner's three daughters: [[Leslie Shatner|'Le'slie]], [[Melanie Shatner|'M'''elanie]] and [[Lisabeth Shatner|'Li'''sabeth]]. Shatner later chose "LEMLI" for his vanity license plate in California. External link * es:Roger Lemli fr:Roger Lemli mu:Roger Lemli Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel